Two Different Realities
by Katie16
Summary: Serenity and Endymion must defeat the negaverse in one reality, where Serena and Darien are trying the same thing in another reality. Takes place in R season
1. Chapter One

Two Different Realities  
Chapter 1  
Author: Katie Tregre  
Rated: PG  
June 8th, 2002  
Author Footnotes  
at Bottom  
  
  
  
  
  
Once I walked into the isolated cafe, I knew this was not going to go well. As soon as I saw my wife stirring her drink furiously, I knew this was going to be hard. I sat down next to her and said nothing at first. However, this silence was quickly stopped when Serenity said, "Glad you decided to show up." Her voice could kill.  
"Sereni-" I started.  
"So how's everybody?" she interrupted me.  
Letting out a breathe of air I told her, "Nothing's getting better."  
At first, she did not say anything. "Interesting," finally came out of her mouth.  
"Don't even go there," I said in an icy tone. "You know it's the best way. You have to remain safe."  
"For God's sake Endy! This is *my* Kingdom that I have ruled over for a long time. I know about danger. I can fight danger. I'm not the 14-year-old you need to protect anymore!"  
At the mention of her younger self, I lowered my head.  
"What's going on in the past?" She asked me. "Did sending Rini back help any?"  
I sighed. "The negaverse is as strong right now as back then."  
"You still didn't answer my question," she reminded me. "What's going on?"  
"Look," I said getting frustrated, "we'll just have to defeat them right now. To save the everyone."  
"The point was we sent Rini so she could help the others defeat them in the past!" she said her eyes blazing.  
"You need some sleep," I told her.  
"No, what I need is to go home!"  
Then she started walking towards the exit of the building, going into the cold weather. I quickly got up and ran out the cafe after her. Managing to catch up to her, I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Her eyes were still on fire staring at me.  
"Serenity, please. You know what will happen if they catch you. Just let us defeat as much as we can. Then you can come. It's so dangerous right now. You helping us would not help at all. We have been over this. We *decided* this."  
Her eyes immediately filled with tears. "You don't understand. I didn't know it was going to be this long, Endymion."  
"Sereni-" I began.  
"I miss it, okay? I miss the scouts, I miss my daughter-"  
"Serenity-" I tried again.  
"I miss you!" she cried.  
I instinctually took her in my arms. "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry."   
'That's all I can tell her,' I thought, kissing the top of her head. 'She knows everything else.'  
My grip around her tightened. "I miss you too but it's for the best."  
She immediately pushed herself out of her arms. "You never learn. You will see. You'll see." Then in a fury, she started to walk away again. I didn't stop her. 'So much for our weekly meeting," I thought kicking a stone as the winds grew heavier.  
  
  
It was the day after Endymion's little talk. Husband knows best. Riiight. If I had anything to do with it, it was not going to end this way. Over my dead body. But as soon as I walked in the Crystal Palace, I gasped. It was worst then when I left. People were running all over the place doing business. *They* were getting closer. I could feel it.  
"My Queen! You aren't supposed to be here!"  
I turned to see a fellow worker of the Crystal Palace. Without a thought, I grabbed his forearm. "Dimitrius, what's going on? Is it true? Did Mercury die?"  
Of course, Dimitrius, didn't look at me. "Mi, Lady, you aren't supposed to be here. I think that-"  
Putting both of my hands on his shoulders, I stared into his brown eyes. "Did. Mercury. Die." I said it slowly with clenched teeth.   
Dimitrius sighed. "Yes, my Queen. You should talk to the King about it." Ah! The King! I would talk to him all right. And punch him if I had a chance.  
"Thank you Dimitrius," I told him smiling despite the tears in my eyes, giving him a slight nod, then hurrying off into Endymion's office.  
I opened the door not bothering to knock. And there sat Endymion. He looked like a wreck. His hand writing and signing a bunch of papers. He looked so cute, with his hair sticking out in direction from what could be called stress. He didn't even hear me, he was so concentrated.  
"Ahem," I cleared my throat. Endymion looked at me and I saw surprise/anger in his eyes. "SERENITY!!" he yelled. "What in hell do you think you're doing?"  
I just stared at him. Endymion didn't scare me. Or intimidate me. "I think the question is what are *you* doing? Mercury died! Where are the troops? What happened?"  
Endymion stared at me with a fierce gaze. "Half our troops are down. You know, right now, back there, they aren't winning."  
He meant in the past right now.  
"We just have to figure something out. And you're not supposed to be here!" anger was creeping back into his voice.  
"That's it. There's a solution." I told him lifting my chin up.  
"Oh, and would you like to share with the class?" he asked me with sarcasm.  
"I'm going pay some of our old friends a visit."  
Endymion's hands were clenched at his sides. "Serenity, don't you dare-"  
But I didn't hear him finish. I had already disappeared.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Ooooh! The suspense! Haha, just playing. Okay this is my first *Sailor Moon* fan-fic. I have wrote other but not on this topic. While we are at this, you may be surprised, but Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. All Naoko Takeuchi. Hers. Not mine. Hers. Okay now that we have that across I need to explain something. This first chapter is in the Silver Millenium. The second chapter will be in present-day Tokyo. Third chapter in Silver Millenium. Fourth chapter in present-day Tokyo, and so on and so forth. Every other chapter. Well hope you enjoy and I will write the 2nd chapter ASAP. I'd love you forever if you would write a review and I'd be even more happier if you would e-mail me! ktmeshell@msn.com. Enjoy:)~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Two Different Realities  
Chapter 2  
Author: Katie Tregre  
Rated: PG  
June 9th, 2002  
Author Footnotes  
at Bottom  
  
  
  
  
It was pouring. It would not stop. I didn't care. It could rain all it wanted. Let it rain. Let it pour. I wished it would rain more. It could block out my mood. Help me forget about everything. What did that dream mean?  
  
---Flashback  
  
We were standing there about to get married then wham. He disappeared. "Darien?" I called out.  
This beautiful lady suddenly appeared and stared at me. In the back of her was a man in a purple tuxedo. "Don't fight," he said. "Stay away, don't get caught. Stay safe, stay safe. We need you safe. If you fight, you will regret it!"  
"Don't listen to him!" the woman said in front of me. "You will place the world in danger. Whatever he says, don't listen!"  
  
Then it was over. It hurt me so much. The pain I felt in the dream. I woke up sweating like a dog. It physically hurt. Just like the conversation earlier.  
  
---Flashback---  
"Just go," he told me.  
"No! I refuse to. I'm not this piece of trash you can kick around."  
"Serena, please." He said not looking at me.  
"Please what? Am I supposed to make this easy for you?"  
"Serena, you'll understand one day. I promise." He let out a sigh and walked away.  
"Oh, but I already understand," I whispered to myself.  
-----------------------  
  
'Just forget it,' I told myself. It didn't matter anyway. I walked a little more and appeared in front of Raye's temple. Oh, I could just imagine what would happen. "Where have you been?!" she would say, "you are always so late! These things are important. Can't you at least *try* to be on time?"  
'What happens if you just had too much?' I wondered. No, I could not think like that. I had to be strong. Something was weighing me down. I felt danger. I felt fear. I felt vibrations. Wait- I feel vibrations? I glanced down to see my communicator beeping. "Where are you?" It was Raye. "Hurry, these droids bad. We need you-" Then she was cut off.  
Droids? More than one? They *needed* me. Did they really? 'God, what is wrong with you?' my inner voice shouted. 'Hurry up and go!'  
"Moon crystal power!" I shouted holding up my locket.  
Once transformed, I ran into the temple and gasped. There were at least four creatures in the temple. However, as I looked on, I felt like I could faint. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were on the ground. Like they were dead. "No!" I called out, not thinking.  
"There she is!" a voice snapped. I saw one of the *things* release an arm towards me. However, at the exact moment, I saw a flash a black, then felt arms pick me. It was him.  
"Wh-what's going on?" I asked him.  
"Wait, haven't you been here?" he asked me alarmed.  
I felt like sobbing. 'No,' I answered him silently. 'I was too busy feeling sorry for myself.'  
"Give her to me!" My train of thought was quickly disturbed with another one of the monsters wrapped his slimy arms around Tuxedo Mask. He quickly three a bundle of roses at its arm, which resulted in sounds of pain. However, the second one was too quick for him. In a moment, another attacked him and another grabbed me. There was one not making any movement and I wondered why. Then I saw the pink hair. Rini! 'Oh God,' I whispered, 'no.' I struggled with all my might. Reaching for my scepter, I shouted, "Moon Scep-"  
"You won't be needing this." I looked up to see Rubeus grabbing my scepter and crushing it to the ground.  
"Sailor Moon!" I heard Tuxedo Mask call. But it sounded far, far away.  
"Please," I said quietly, "take me, not Rini. Please. Please,"  
Rubeus just laughed. "I'll take both. Prince Diamond needs both."  
The droid slurked to Rubeus, ready to give him the child when there was a burst of light.  
The light was so bright and powerful, it hurt my eyes. In an instance, the droids died to nothingness. Rubeus was even on his knees. "Stop! Stop it!" the person came out of the shadows. "You-you! How are you here?"  
"Don't ask questions!" the person put forth her arm and shined more power on him.   
"Put down the child!" the person shouted.   
Rubeus reluctantly placed the child down and disappeared.  
'He's such a coward,' I thought. I realized I was on the ground, feeling weak from the power. At least I was no longer in a firm grip from the droid.  
"Wh-who are you?" a familiar voice asked. I turned over to see Raye opening an eye. They were okay! They were okay! I felt like crying. I was so happy but so mad. And who was this person? As she came out into the light. It was a woman. Tall. Long blonde hair. She looked like me.  
She was the woman in my dream  
A chorus of gasps erupted in the room.  
"You look like Sailor Moon," Amy's soft voice was heard.  
"Ssh," said the woman. "Save your energy. Moon Healing!" she outstretched her arms and in an instance, I felt strong again. Looking around the room, I saw everybody stand up on their own. It was not apparent they were near death earlier. I sat up all the way and nearly fainted at the image in front of me.  
"Who are you?" demanded an angry Jupiter.  
"Mommy!!" everyone turned to see Rini, as fast lighting, run into the woman's arms.  
"Ssh," she said. "It's going to be okay."  
I looked from Jupiter's surprised expression to Raye's pale face, to Venus's open mouth, to Mercury switching on her blue scanner to observe the wonder in front of us. Tuxedo Mask's face looked stone. Then he asked, "Serena?"  
---------------------  
*gasp* What's gonna happen next? Okay, I hope that wasn't too boring. It'll get better, I promise! All Sailor Moon characters are credited to Naoko Takeuchi. Surprised? Haha so I want to thank my first reviewer:angelwarriar. I love you! Hehe thanks so much. And if you like the story so far, please review. Cause that means I'll write more chapters. Or if you are daring e-mail me: ktmeshell@msn.com Thanks much:) 


	3. Chapter Three

Two Different Realities  
Chapter 3  
Author: Katie Tregre  
Rated: PG  
June 10th, 2002  
Author Footnotes  
at Bottom  
  
-Endymion-  
  
"...Disappear on me." Those were my last words before she left. 'Is she incapable of listening to me? Does she think I just stand here and don't know what I am talking about? Like I'm not trying to oh, I don't know- watch out for her?' Sighing, I picked up my hand and started going through my work again. If this fight got any worse, Crystal Tokyo would be gone. Worse, if Prince Diamond-  
The door to my office all of a sudden burst open. It was Dimitrius.   
"Dimitrius," I began, my voice rising, "how many time do I have to tell you to knoc-"  
"My Lord," he interrupted me. "They stopped fighting."  
"What do you mean they *stopped*?" I demanded my mind reeling. 'Our troops quit. We can't surrender. If we surrender, we might as well all-'  
"I have no clue, sir. They just stopped attacking."  
Something in my brain clicked. "You mean the Dark Moon stopped fighting?"  
Dimitrius nodded.  
"No way!" I burst out. "There has to be a reason." I quickly fled out the door into the palace with Dimitrius in tow.   
In the Palace, there were people screaming and clapping. I saw one guy bring out 10 or 12 bottles of champagne. 'They don't understand. They think we won.'  
"Can you believe it?" Jedite, a close friend of mine, threw his arm around my shoulders. "We beat those little whiny butts."  
"Not now," I growled, pulling away and headed out the palace. Even outside you could hear cheers and laughter. 'Stop,' I wanted to shout, 'its not over. It can't be.'   
Have I ever told you how good I was at predicting these things? Okay, well let me tell I am. This was proved when prince Diamond himself appeared in front of me, floating in the air.  
"King Endymion," he said in a mocking tone, bowing in equal mockery. "What aren't you celebrating with the fellow civilians? I mean, you are their King, aren't you? Maybe you're just too good for them, eh?"  
"Diamond, what on earth do you think you are doing?" I lashed out, ignoring his previous comments. "I know you do not just give up. You're too stubborn for that."  
He let out a slight laugh, pushing his silver hair to the side. "Why, I've underestimated you. You are definitely smarter than you act."  
I just glared at him. "Answer the question Diamond, *now*!"  
"Hmm..." he said thoughtfully, "don't you have other matters to think about? Like where your queen may be?"  
"I already know where she is, she's hiding out in the city," I said way too quickly. Hopefully, it sounded more believable to him, than it did to me.  
"Really now?" he raised his chin to me. His calmness was throwing me. "That's so strange, I could have sworn I saw her. Oh wait, I did. I did see her. And her other self, Sailor Moon. Wouldn't it be just helpful if I captured both of them at once?"  
My blood pressure just about exploded, which would explain me throwing a rose at his face. Unfortunately, he blocked it with his cape. But I could tell it hit him in the chin with the amount of blood pouring out.  
"You are so weak!" Diamond bellowed. "You will pay. Your whole kingdom will pay. And what better way to do it in the past?"  
I turned to leave but his haunting voice stopped me.  
"Your the only thing holding up this kingdom. If you go back to the past, I will strike at that moment in the future, and there will be no future." As one last drop of blood fell, he disappeared.   
Running, I sped back into the palace, through the groups of people and back to my office door where Dimitrius was waiting patiently.  
"Dimitrius," I got out between gasps, "warn the people the fight is not over. Tell them to be alarmed and focused. I have to leave for a while. Do not tell anybody. I will return with the queen. I am counting on you to hold this confidentially."  
Dimitrius eyes were wide in alarm but nodded.  
Smiling as a thank you, I walked back into my room, closing the door. Concentrating hard for a few seconds, a projection of myself went behind my desk and started signing papers like I would have done. Then I left just as Serenity left a while ago.  
---------------------  
That was short. Haha, well I wasn't planning on writing that chapter but I realized it was important. If you want longer chapters, review and tell me and I will try to make them longer. After rereading last chapter, I realized it wasn't very good sentence structure. Sorry about that! Another thing, I was rereading the first chapter in my footnotes and I messed up somewhere. I said every other chapter would be the Silver Millenium and then the next would be present-day Tokyo, I meant every other chapter would be Crystal Tokyo then present-day Tokyo. And one more thing. I decided to actually tell you whose point of view is talking if you couldn't tell before. Sorry for confusing you like that. I promise to get better and Chapter 4 will be longer and more interesting All Sailor Moon characters are credited to Naoko Takeuchi. Except Dimitrius. He's mine. All mine. MWHAHAHAHA *evil laugh* Okay don't mind me, I need a break. I want to thank once again angelwarriar for reviewing me. You are the best! Much 


	4. Chapter Four Part A

--Darien--  
  
I swear I know that face anymore. The blue eyes, the *meatballs*, the attitude. But Rini had just call her *mom*. 'This doesn't make sense,' I thought shaking my head.  
"Are you an imposter?" Raye shouted. "Mars Celestial fire-"  
"Wait!" Mercury and I called at the same time.  
"Surround!"  
The woman holding Rini just extend her hand out, palm up, and like magic, the fire dissolved.  
"Usually," she said. "When one uses good powers against a good person, it won't affect or the person will block it. In this case, it's both."  
'She certainly doesn't sound like Serena,' I thought  
"Listen," Jupiter began, "if you want to-"  
"Hold it Lita," interrupted Mercury as she continued to type on her mini computer. "I'm not getting any bad vibes from her. Just restrain yourself."  
The woman smiled. "Thank you Mercury. I know I could always count on you."  
Venus's eyebrows shot up, "Do we know you?"  
I nodded along. That was the question on all of our minds. Who was she and what did she want.  
"You were in my dream."  
All of our heads turned to Sailor Moon. It was her first words since the other girl appeared.  
"Yes I was," she nodded, "Serena, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you in any-"  
"How did you know her name?" I shot at her. "Who are you?"  
"This is my mommy," Rini said sweetly.  
The woman took a deep breath and began. "I am Queen Serenity, queen of the earth. I admit, I am the future self of Serena or Sailor Moon, as you call her now."  
Everybody gasped including me. 'Why the hell would she come back? And Rini is her daughter? Then that would mean-'  
"Whose the father?" Raye asked shooting a glance at me.  
Queen Serenity, however did not look amused. She started to open her mouth when a fog drifted beside her and started to clear.  
  
-Endymion-  
  
Once I appeared, it took me a while to adjust my eyes. And what a sight that was. I was able to see Serenity with a look that said, "Die".  
Before she could say anything, my daughter ran up to me, screaming "Daddy!"  
"Guess that answers my question," Sailor Mars mumbled. I looked at her, picking up Rini, confused. I shook my head and opened my mouth but before I could get a word in, my wife bombarded me.  
"Well glad you decided to show up!" she shouted. "I just love how you handle things. Lets just worry about the things in the future. Who cares about the past? Our 6-year-old daughter is in the past but hey let's not worry. Everything will be fine, won't it?"  
Shaking my head, I glanced around at the others. They looked scared. Venus and Mars were holding on to each other afraid that Serenity might blow up at them too. Sailor Moon looked like she was going to pass out.  
"I am so glad that you have everything figured out, Endymion!" she continued. "If I had not showed up, all of them would probably be dead. They almost got a hold of Sailor Moon and Rini. Guess you didn't think that far ahead, did you?"  
"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy? Why is she mad?" Rini whimpered.  
Holding her tighter, I looked angrily at my wife. "Would you just calm down, Serenity? I do not have this power to look in the past. Even if they *had* got caught, they would have found a way to get out if it. They always find away. They are the sailor scouts."  
"Maybe you should rethink your strategy, Endy. All the time not everything is going to work out."  
"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" We all turned to see Sailor Moon who looked scared out of her wits.   
I could see Serenity calm down in an instance. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm not usually like this. A lot of things have been going on."  
"Did you come here to save us or something?" Mercury asked, her nose scrunching up.  
"And whose the cape guy?" asked Mars amusement in her eyes.  
"First things first," began Serenity. "I have come to warn you. As you heard me before, I am, from the future in a city called Crystal Tokyo."  
"I heard Rini talking about it," my past self said.  
Serenity nodded. "It's going really bad right now. The fight, I mean. We could lose. But remember this," she said in a stern voice looking fiercely in their eyes. Her gaze went from Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, and back again. "Sailor Soldiers, it has been your job to protect the princess or Sailor Moon. You must try, more than ever." Then she looked directly at Tuxedo Mask. "That means you too. I don't care what your dreams have been or what you think, you must protect her."  
"Dreams?" Sailor Moon asked, confused.  
Serenity rose up her hand to silence her. "Not only do you need to protect her more now than ever, but you must look after Rini. It is very important. If they capture those two, you will not be able to survive this fight. Do you understand?"  
All the sailors nodded but Tuxedo Mask just narrowed his eyes. "Why?"  
"It is just important. Don't wonder now."  
Okay that was enough explaining, Serenity had to leave now. "Serenity," I began, "*they* know you are here."  
"Already?" she asked. "Are you sure?"   
I detected nervousness in her voice. "I am positive. You need to leave now. Please. For once listen to me."  
She just rolled her eyes. "I listen to you a lot."  
"But you still haven't answered all our questions," Venus pointed out.  
"Endymion will do the rest and more. Thank you for listening and I know that you will do as I have requested. I will return again."  
"No, you won't," I muttered under me breath. Luckily, nobody heard me, including Serenity.  
"Mommy, are you leaving me again?"  
Serenity took Rini from my arms and walked over to Sailor Moon. "Yes honey, but I will see you again, don't you worry. Stay with Sailor Moon, she will protect you." She then handed Rini to Sailor Moon. "Watch over our daughter," and with that, she was gone.  
I dropped my head back. 'She left me with the dirty work.'  
"So?" Jupiter said glancing at me.  
Taking a shady breath I answered them, "I am King Endymion. Queen Serenity is my wife and yes, Rini is also my daughter."  
Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were silent for a moment, then started laughing looking at Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon who were now bright red. Tuxedo Mask was just embarrassed but Sailor Moon looked like she was going to faint. 'Poor thing,' I thought, 'this has all been loaded on her.'  
Now I had to do the tricky part. Have a conversation with someone's mind.  
Using all my power, I went into Tuxedo Mask's mind.  
  
*Inside Darien's mind*  
  
"Hey, what the-"  
"It's okay, this is Endymion."  
"Why are you in here?"  
"I have to explain something, I was the one who sent you the dreams."  
It took him a while for him to respond.  
"What?! Why?"  
"Okay you have a reason to be mad, but I had to test you. Now things are going to get harder than ever. As long as your love is unwavering, you can get through this. It was a test."  
"A-a test? Serena's going to be okay now? Did I pass?"  
"Serena will be fine. And you will pass if you can beat the evil that is rising. Just please watch over here and my-our daughter."  
"Of course."  
  
*Outside Darien's Mind*  
  
"Hello?! What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked worried.  
I smiled at her. "Everything will soon be fine."  
I ruffled my daughter's hair, who was asleep in Serena's arms, then gave her a light kiss on her forehead.  
Backing up I looked at the sailor scouts, my past self, and my love's past self. They made up my friends.  
"Fight as strong as you can and you will win. You always do."  
And then I was gone.  
------------------------  
That was much longer than my other chapters. Aren't you happy? Hehe, I am. I really want to thank Princess Alicia for giving me a review. I don't know if you realize this, but reviews *make* you want to write more. For instance, I had started writing some of this chapter a few days ago and put it off to the side. I read her review and then boom I finished the chapter *smiles* So yes, please review! It means lots. My other author notes got cut off last chapter but that's okay. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. And e-mail is greatly accepted: ktmeshell@msn.com . I read the best Serena/Darien or Usagi/Mamoru story the other day. Called The Way by Sailor Jess. It is seriously the best sotry, no lie. And I have read plenty stories on it, hehe. If you have ain interest in reading it, e-mail me and I'll give you the the link. I don't have the link at the moment. Till next time-  
Katie:-D 


	5. Chapter Four Part B

Two Different Realities  
Chapter 4 Part B  
Author: Katie Tregre  
Rated: PG  
December 19th, 2002  
Author Footnotes  
At Bottom  
  
  
  
[Serena]  
  
No one said anything for a moment. There was dead silence.   
Finally, Sailor Venus spoke up. "Wow, I think we are going to go. I am sure that you two have some stuff to work out," she nodded at Tuxedo Mask and me. Tuxedo mask gave her a nod back but I remained motionless.  
"Nah, I really don't think we have to go," Sailor Mars said stubbornly.   
"Yes we do," Jupiter rolled her eyes standing up with Venus and Mercury practically dragging Mars behind.  
"Sailor meeting at the temple in two hours," Amy called over her back.  
  
I stared at the top of Rini's head as the sailors left and I could hear Darien coming toward me.   
When he reached me, he gently placed his hand on his forearms.   
"All this for a DREAM?" I asked rather harshly my eyes filling up with tears.  
"Sere-"  
"No," I said trying to keep my voice down so I wouldn't wake the child who was in my arms. "You hurt me so much. You broke my heart. You made me practically give up on living."  
"Serena, no," he said sternly locking eyes with mine. "I rather be a thousand miles from you than if you were dead. I can't stand the thought of you not being alive."  
"What's the difference? If I'm dead we can't be together or if we are apart then we can't be together."  
"There is a difference. I can stand the thought of never seeing you again. And Serena, you know how I am with my dreams. It was with my dreams that I found out about most of my childhood. It was dreams that helped me realized that I was Tuxedo Mask and they help me find the moon kingdom princess. If you died, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."  
My eyes instantly filled up with tears and even a few slid down my cheeks. I was being so unfair with him. "You're right, Darien," I choked out. "I am so so sorry, I know you didn't do it on purpose. It just hurt me so much."  
His hands brushed my tears away. "Ssshh. It's okay. Don't be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry. Do you understand?"  
I nodded not saying anything, and Darien being careful not to disturb Rini, bent over and kissed the sweetest kiss I have had in a long time.  
Darien pulled away placing his forehead on mine.  
"I love you, okay? I love you so much."  
I swallowed. "I love you too."  
"And I am going to do everything I can do to make up to you, okay?"  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay."  
At that moment, Rini woke up. "Mommy?" she asked groggily.  
I gave her half a smile. "Kinda."  
It took her a while to process where she was and everything that had happened. But once she did, her eyes widened. "So you and Darien are my parents in the future?" the pink kid asked her own eyes filling with tears.  
"I think so munchkin," Darien answered her softly.  
Rini immediately dove in a hug into Darien and my arms crying softly. "I miss them so much."  
"It's ok," I whispered to her as Darien and my arms tighten around our daughter, "we'll protect you.  
  
  
Aw, wasn't that cute? I promise in the next chapter there will be more action and we'll get to see what happens in Crystal Tokyo. I haven't written since June. Gooooosh. I would like to thank the two reviewers: Jaynie and Eo. I appreciate it so much. And sorry the chapter was so short. I'll try to write longer. And please do review guys. As always, Sailor Moon es no mine. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Till next time, peace:-D 


End file.
